inplainsightrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Himitsu Schools of Magic
__NOEDITSECTION__ Abjuration Abjuration spells are mostly protective in nature, though a few have aggressive uses. They create magical barriers, negate harmful effects, disable magical or physical abilities, and banish things from this plane of existence. A spell that wards an area and punishes a trespasser is also abjuration magic. Himitsu who specialize in Abjuration magic are called Abjurers. Conjuration Conjuration spells move objects or creatures from one location to another. Spells of this type can bring an object to a caster or allow the caster to transport a person to another location. Most spells that appear to create something from nothing (even though this cannot directly be done) are Conjuration magic, such as a spell that transports wood from another place and shapes it into a simple table. Conjuration specialists are called Conjurers. Divination Divination spells reveal information. These spells can break illusions, show a glimpse of the future or a view of the past, and uncover secrets, both physically hidden and trapped within a mind. They can also be used to get visions of far away places and quickly move information from one location to another. A Divination specialist is called a Diviner. Enchantment Enchantment spells affect the minds of living things, influencing or controlling their behaviour. These spells can make enemies think of the caster as a friend, compel a person to take a certain course of action, or even dominate a creature like a puppet. Enchantment spells are useless against objects and anything else that doesn't have a brain. An Enchantment specialist is called an Enchanter. Evocation Evocation magic manipulates and manifests energy; these spells can create a fireball or a bolt of lightning. Generally speaking, if the spell creates something that lasts for only a few seconds, it's Evocation magic. On the flip side, Evocation magic can also channel positive energy to heal wounds. Mages who aspire to be soldiers tend to pick this specialty. An Evocation specialist is called an Evoker. Illusion Illusion spells deceive the senses or minds of others. They cause people to see things that are not there, not see things that are there, hear phantom noises, or remember things that never happened. Illusion spells come in two main types: those that create phantoms for anyone nearby to see and those that implant images directly into the mind of a target creature. An Illusion specialist is called an Illusionist. Necromancy Necromancy spells manipulate the energies of life and death. These spells can grant an extra surge of life, drain the life energy from another creature, or create undead creatures. General healing magic is usually Evocation, but a spell strong enough to revive the recently deceased will be Necromancy. A Necromancy specialist is called a Necromancer. Transmutation Transmutation spells change the properties of a creature, object, or the environment. Transforming an enemy into a harmless creature, improving the strength of an ally, and making an object fly through the air are all Transmutation magic. With the possible exception of Conjuration, Transmutation spells are the longest-lasting kind of magic. A Transmutation specialist is called a Transmuter.